In recent years, a technique called augmented reality (AR) that overlays additional information on a real space and presents the information to a user has drawn attention. The information presented to the user in the AR technique is visualized by using various forms of virtual objects such as text, icon, or animation. A virtual object is located in an AR space in accordance with a position of a real object to be associated therewith and can be moved, can collide, and can be deformed in the AR space, for example.
For example, Patent Literature 1 cited below discloses a technique for deforming a virtual object and a technique for moving a virtual object while determining collision with terrain expressed by a virtual object.